


(Unnecessary) Jealousy

by Deonara2012



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung just wanted to get the right gift. He didn't mean to make Zico jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Unnecessary) Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, not true. 
> 
> A gift for a good friend, for Christmas 2012.

"Where have you been?"

Kyung looked up from his phone and tilted his head at Zico, not really sure how to categorize his tone. "What?"

"Where have you been?"

Even repeated, it sounded weird, like a mixture of "leader-nim" and "boyfriend", and Kyung really didn't know how to respond to it. "I... said I was going out," he said finally. "I told you I was going shopping. I went shopping. I didn't even turn off my phone," he added, holding it up. "So if you needed me, I was available."

"Alone?"

Kyung stared at him, then reached up to place his wrist on Zico's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Zico jerked his head away, folding his arms. "Alone?" he repeated.

Kyung sighed. "Why?" he asked. 

He almost missed the relief that flashed across his boyfriend's face when Taeil showed up. "Didn't you say we had to go?" he asked Zico, who went into full leader mode, gathering everyone up to get moving.

Huh. Something was going on, and Kyung wondered what it was.

"He's jealous," YuKwon said with a grin, later that night over ramyeon. 

Kyung stared at him, glad he'd picked YuKwon to interrogate (because he knew Jihoon was just a bad idea, no matter that he probably knew Zico better than any of them). "He's... jealous."

YuKwon laughed softly. "Yeah. Where were you?"

Kyung watched him slurp up noodles. "None of your business," he finally said, and YuKwon laughed again. "Why is he jealous?"

"Because none of us knew where you were, and he got absolutely no sympathy from his brother. Which I get, because Taewoon-hyung's got to be insanely busy right now, trying to break in three and a half new people and filming and everything, but still. Apparently he blew Zico right off."

Kyung tried not to laugh, but failed. "Oh," he said finally, because he remembered that conversation - or at least, the part of it he'd heard. "Did he really?"

YuKwon lifted an eyebrow. "He said he heard you laugh."

"How? I wasn't there." And more importantly, he hadn't laughed until TaeWoon had hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. "Because that makes sense, that I'd go out, over to CCM, and bother my boyfriend's brother when I could be bothering my boyfriend."

YuKwon scrunched up his face. "Ew. Ew, Kyung, I didn't need any of that imagery."

"Well, you can tell Zico that, if he asks," Kyung said cheerfully.

"You think he'll ask?"

"I bet he wakes you up and interrogates you," Kyung said, reaching for another bite of noodles himself.

YuKwon at least waited for him to finish the bite before kicking him. "If he does, I'll wake you up by sitting on you."

Kyung frowned. "Oh, that's helpful," he said.

"So keep him from doing it," YuKwon said easily.

"Right. You stop him from doing something he wants to. Boyfriend or not, he's not going to listen to me."

YuKwon patted his hand. "You'll survive this, too."

 

Zico frowned at his phone, eyes narrowed, and thought about what he'd just heard. Not the voices, no, the back ground stuff. He didn't want to believe it, but the same thing had come over the phone, the same background noise, the same vendor shouting something he hadn't quite managed to make out. That really wasn't important, either.

The important thing was that they were together.

"He didn't say anything?" he asked YuKwon a few moments later.

YuKwon looked like he wanted to hit someone. "No, he didn't say anything. About what?"

"About Taewoon-hyung," Zico said impatiently.

YuKwon stared at him, looking concerned. "Why?"

"Because I talked to them both today, and they were together. But neither said anything about it, and I haven't said anything to Kyung about it."

YuKwon stared at him, and then blinked. "I... am really out of my depth here, Zico," he said. "And, frankly, I don't want to get caught between you two if something happens."

"So you think something is going to happen."

"You're jealous," YuKwon told him flatly. "You're seeing things in the shadows. I think if you're not careful, something will happen."

Zico blinked at him. "You think I'm seeing things in the shadows?"

"I don't know, Zico. I don't know what you're seeing, what you think you're seeing, anything. I do know you're going to drive us all nuts if you keep this up."

Zico huffed and slumped back. "You're no help."

YuKwon laughed and got up. "Whatever gave you the impression I might be of any help?" he asked. "I'm never any help. Just ask MinHyuk-hyung."

Zico scowled but didn't respond, eyes narrowed as he glared, unseeing, at the chair YuKwon had just abandoned. Something was going on, he knew it, and he really hoped it wasn't the sneaking suspicion he tried really hard to push away. He trusted his brother. He trusted his boyfriend. But this was too scary, because he'd never been as certain as he wanted to be.

He didn't confront Kyung in the next couple of days because he didn't want Christmas ruined for any of them, and a fight between him and Kyung would do it. Instead, he spent a lot of time writing songs and trying to act normal. YuKwon shot him strange looks a couple of times, but that faded, and they were all busy enough that no one else seemed to notice. 

Unable to spend Christmas with family (again), they spent it together at least a little, spreading out through the apartment to call and talk to family as much as possible. Zico flopped in his bed, waiting for the time he'd scheduled to talk to his parents. It sucked, but he knew Taewoon was in the same situation, and thoughts of his brother weren't helping. He sighed and turned onto his stomach, burying his head in his pillow. It all just sucked SO much....

"Hey."

He didn't respond for a moment to the word or the touch on his back, but he couldn't just leave Kyung hanging like that, so he eventually turned over. He had to smile at the wide grin on his boyfriend's face. "Hey," he said.

The worst part was, being around Kyung tended to make him forget so much about his doubts, but he hadn't been around much....

"Sorry I haven't been around too much," Kyung said, oddly echoing Zico's thoughts. "I just... had a hard time trying to find you a gift. I hope this is okay." He handed over a small box meticulously wrapped, and then sat back, a worried look on his face.

Zico sat up, brow furrowed, and carefully opened the present. His eyes widened, and he looked up at Kyung, stunned. "How did... where did... I mean...."

Kyung smiled, leaned forward, and kissed him. "It wasn't easy, and I had to get your hyung's help, but we finally managed...."

Zico kissed him again, relieved. He'd have to remember to apologize to Taewoon. But later.

Probably much later.


End file.
